


Desperate

by cheesiepeesie



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesiepeesie/pseuds/cheesiepeesie
Summary: Lucifer comes home to Sandalphon fingering himself.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Desperate

Sandalphon was three fingers deep when he heard flapping of wings from the garden. He sighed into the sensation and continued, even when the familiar voice was calling his name.  
"Sandalphon, where are you?"  
The sound of this voice made Sandalphon shiver as his fingers grazed that one sensitive spot and he let out an uncontrollable "ah" that was surely heard by the angle looking for him.  
Sure enough, a six winged, white haired angel appeared at the entranced of the chamber half a moment later, eyes wide at what was displayed on the bed.  
Sandalphon, with his ass up in the air, face pressed against the mattress, smiled at him as he kept fucking into himself.  
"Lucifer-sama," He said, and then moaned. "It's been a – while,"  
Lucifer visibly swallowed, the moment of him standing at the door lasting four more thrusts of Sandalphon's fingers, before he stepped closer, a bit hesitant.  
"I'm sorry." Was the first thing he said.  
Sandalphon would be rolling around, laughing, if he wasn't so busy fucking himself. "Why sorry? You're already here. I'm almost ready for your cock."  
Lucifer looked down. Sandalphon moaned louder in protest. Look at me, you cowered. Look at what you've been missing this whole time you weren't here.  
"Ah – after all this time – even if I wasn't already doing this, I would have let you fuck me without any preparation."  
"Sandalphon. You know I don't like it when you talk like that."  
Sandalphon took out his fingers and spread his round hole in front of his Lucifer. "Liar."  
And that was it. Lucifer pinned him down before shoving his cock inside. God, Sandalphon missed this feeling. Lucifer's cock was thicker that his three fingers, and reached far deeper. He moaned loudly to the feeling of being filled after so long, the weight of Lucifer pressing from above him.  
"Yes…"  
Lucifer said nothing as he fucked Sandalphon into the mattress, just as desperate as the younger angel beneath him. He didn't even bother hiding his six wings, white feathers floating all around them as his cock hit that sweet spot repeatedly until Sandalphon was close to screaming his name.  
He didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to kiss Sandalphon, tell him just how much he missed him, tell him about all the new things he saw down there, sit a cup of coffee, before… all of this. But maybe the order didn't matter.  
Sweat dropped from Lucifer's chin to Sandalphon's arched back. He wanted to see his face. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted Sandalphon to moan into his mouth as his came, but everything just felt so good right now, where he could see nothing but his back and the place where their bodied were connected.  
Sandalphon was shivering beneath him as he was about to reach his orgasm, and Lucifer fucked harder into him, making that wave of pleasure hit him faster, and longer. Sandalphon choked out his name and clenched around him, every muscle in his body tensing, sucking him inside. Lucifer let go and filled the younger angel with his semen as his own orgasm came a moment later, just as Sandalphon was trying to catch his breath. He kept thrusting until it hurt, until he started to get softer.  
Exhausted, Lucifer laid on top of Sandalphon. Only then did Sandalphon turn around to kiss him.  
"Welcome home." He said, voice hoarse.  
Lucifer smiled, and kissed him back. "I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was drunk please excuse me  
> also follow me on twitter @[dinanxia](https://twitter.com/DINANXIA)


End file.
